


Baby Fever

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, and pointless, pure fluff, sorry its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: Scott won't shut up about his babies, and at least one person is annoyed.





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF!
> 
> FLUUUFFFF!!!
> 
> FLUUUUUUFFFFFFFF!!!!!

Scott is, without any doubt, those annoying dads who always shows off their babies like they’re the most precious thing in the world. He would have Baby Sophie in her carrier securely strapped to her chest, taking every single opportunity to show her off as if she were a million Olympic gold medals.

 

“Hey, have you met my baby?”

 

“HEY, HAVE YOU MET MY BABY?”

 

“HEEEY, HAVEE YA MET MY BABY???!!!”

 

He does this to all three of them, but mostly to Sophie since she’s his first one. He introduces her to everyone he knows, exhausting his phone’s contact list.

Tessa is almost embarrassed.

 

“This is Sophia. My baby! Isn’t she so cute?”

 

“Look! Look! She’s got my eyes! And look at her hair!”

 

“She’s so pretty. Like her mom, eh? Wait, have you met my wife?”

 

“Hey! Have ya met my baby?”

 

Scott’s nice, and his baby’s really cute. Sophie is pretty friendly with strangers and would shake their hands (more accurately, their finger) with her chubby palms, giving a polite smile, as if silently apologizing for her father’s behavior. People are quickly smitten with Sophie’s cuteness, which makes Scott smile even wider. So, people don’t really mind.

 

Except one.

 

“He used to be _Daddy_ but now he’s… _Dad_ …” Adam Rippon groans, obviously not interested in entertaining Scott’s obsession.

“Is he still not a Daddy?” his friend asks.

“Oh. Total Daddy.”

 

They meet during skating shows. Scott’s got Sophie strapped to his chest.

“Adam! Have ya met-“

“Mmhmm, mmmhmmm,” Adam replies while skating away.

“Oh god, here comes ‘Have Ya Met My Baby’ Moir,” Adam quips the next day, when he sees Scott with the same baby gear and million dollar smile.

 

But he does have one soft spot for one of them.

 

“Adam!”

 

He’d already taken off his skates and standing by the boards. It’d be rude to run for it. And he’d rather not risk a concussion by skidding on the ice. So he takes a deep breath and turns around, giving a small wave. He’s met with Scott, still with his bright smile and a baby on his chest; they haven’t seen each other for a while now, so Adam feels obligated to at least give some sort of greeting.

“Hi… Scott,” he sends a polite yet awkward smile. He looks down to greet the baby as well. “Hi… Sophie.”

He’s surprised when Scott lets out the loudest, belly-shaking laugh, startling his poor baby as a result.

“Adam! We haven’t seen each other in years!”

“Haven’t we?” Adam actually ponders. Time does fly.

Scott points his finger to something over Adam’s shoulder, so he turns around to find Tessa happily chatting away with Brian and Yuzu, all the while holding a toddler comfortably settled on her waist. The little girl seems to be eyeing Yuzu’s little Pooh Bear plush sitting on the boards, so she squeals loudly, her pacifier falling from her mouth, when he gives her the doll.

“ _That’s_ Sophie,” Scott continues. “And _this_.” He pats the baby’s tummy and kissing her hair. “This is Madeline.”

As Adam observes the child more closely now, he does begin to notice the clear, distinct difference from the baby he saw years ago. Her eyes are sparkling emerald; her hair is colored with a tint of red instead of her father’s dark one. She bats her long eyelashes at Adam, and he smiles charmingly at that, falling into her charms.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Madeline,” he jokingly greets the 5-month-old baby, knowing full well she has no idea what he’s talking about. He puts out his index finger to her, expecting the baby to grab it tightly and shake around.

Instead, Maddie stares at him intensely, then slowly but surely, curves her tiny lips into the smuggest smirk a baby could muster.

It makes Adam laugh, having been outclassed by an infant, suddenly not regretting for facing Scott and his baby fever any longer.

“I like this one. We vibe,” he comments to her father, then back to the baby, who is still looking at him with the most curious of eyes. “You’re gonna be great, Madeline.”

 

The next year, Adam enthusiastically greets Scott and his baby before Scott himself can. But he’s stopped in his tracks as he lays his eyes upon the baby, whose cheeks look like they’ve been stuffed with marshmallows to store for the winter.

 

“Is this a different baby?!” 

 


End file.
